Dark Sword Saga
by Great Nanook
Summary: The story of Karu the Dark Knight and his fight against himself.
1. Default Chapter

LOGIN 1  
  
Author's note: Please R&R. This is my first fanfiction and I need guidance. I do not own .hack, although I wish I did. I do not own Orca, just Karu. Or is my guy I created Haru? Can someone tell me who the main character in the game is? Is it Haru or Karu? Please do not sue me!  
  
He hated the scum infested The World. He didn't consider this a game. To him, it was a way of life. He relished ridding The World of these evil inhabitants. This was his job. He wasn't always like this. He was a carefree guy until it happened. It was a regular day, and this is what happened.  
  
"Come on, Karu! We are almost there!"  
  
"I'm coming, Orca!" Karu called out.  
  
"Watch out!" Orca bellowed.  
  
With a flash Orca sliced the Twin Swords in half, rendering them (or is Twin Swords one monster?) to useless data.  
  
"Thanks Orca, you saved my life." Karu said breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
"It was nothing, kid." Orca said blushing.  
  
As they entered the room containing the Gott Statue, Orca presented Karu with an Orcarina.  
  
"What's this for?" Karu inquired.  
  
"So you can get back." He replied.  
  
Karu stood there with a puzzled look upon his face. "But why?" he asked. "Are you going to take the items from the chest?"  
"I have to log out, Karu. I am meeting a friend. You can take the items, it doesn't matter to me." And with that he logged out of The World.  
  
Karu walked to the chest in front of the Gott Statue and opened it up. It contained a Rainbow card, Grunty doll and a weak Heavy Sword item called the Darkness sword. Karu put the Orcarina to his lips and blew. He was instantly transported to the entrance of the dungeon.  
  
"Well I guess I should log out now too." And with that he logged out of The World.  
  
That's the end of the chappie! I hope you liked it. 


	2. Reveries,Interrupted

LOGIN 2 Author Note: I do not know what Kite's real name is. It sounds similar to my guy. If you know, please tell me in the review, because I don't want to  
get sued, I no like that. Thank you and enjoy my Fan Fiction of the  
HACKTRUTH saga.  
  
That memory would be in his head forever. After had logged out, he went to go play outside. When he came back from outside he got a phone call from Yasuhiko's parents. They sounded very upset and troubled by something. He answered "Hello Mrs.(?), and why are you calling me?" Karu said cheerily, after all he had just won the game of Capture the Flag, and he had got the final and tie-breaking point. The teams were boys against girls, the girls outnumbering the boys three to one. " I called before to see if Yasuhiko wanted to play Capture the Flag, but no one answered, you must have been out somewhere." Karu said trying to start a conversation with Mrs.(?).  
  
"The reason no one answered was that we were to shocked by the incident." She replied. "Incident? What incident? What happened?" Karu shouted into the receiver frantically. "Well it's Yasuhiko." She said softly. "What happened to him?!?!?" Karu said, a tiny dot of black fear growing inside of him. "Yasuhiko is in a coma." She replied. Karu could hear sobs and sniffling on the other end. The tiny dot of black fear enveloped him, no longer a tiny speck, but now a dark ocean, and with each tide that rolled in, a memory of Yasuhiko flashed across his mind. Karu now asked "Do you know why he is in a coma, or what did it to him?" "No I am sorry Karu we don't know what happened to him. Neither do the paramedics."  
  
With a searing pain flashing across his shoulder, he quickly snapped out of his reverie and noticed he was in battle against multiple Twin Swords monsters. "Weak little bastards but dangerous in groups like this. Using the power of the darkness of the sword, a black globe emanated from the sword and enveloped the Twin Swords and Karu himself. The Twin Swords evaporated into the shadow globe and then it started shrinking and finally returned to the sword.  
  
Karu wondered why he quested for weapons and magic and treasure, when he had the strongest and rarest weapon in all of The World. He had, the famed Darkness Sword. 


	3. First Use

A/N: I do not own hack. Just the characters, items and monsters and fields  
you see and never heard of. Anything other than that are properties of their rightful owners and creators. I would like to thank Torii and Zip- Chan for helping me in the story. Thanks for listening and now enjoy the  
chappie!!  
  
LOGIN 3  
  
He had first realized what the item he had gotten on that. terrible day, was special, when he broke his level twelve fusion swords weapons in a very tough dungeon. "Damn! I am almost there! I can't turn back!" That was true because he didn't have any Sprite Ocarinas left so he couldn't leave if he had the choice. "I do not have any other weapons! Except for this Darkness Sword." He really did not want to use that sword because, that was the last weapon that Karu had gotten with Yasuhiko, plus it was level one and had no attack power. Karu used that sword in his next battle. This time two giants came out of the portal. Many thoughts raced through his mind: him and Yasuhiko at school, all the times they dressed up for Halloween, them defeating high level dungeons. Karu felt the black speck growing inside of him at the thought of his friend, dying in while in the mysterious coma he was in now. He screamed out at the possibility that his dearest friend could be taken from him. That speck, again, grew into a black sea again, except this time the tides lapping the shores of his mind did not bring memories, but strangely enough, power. The Darkness Sword started to emanate a sinister looking glow that stopped the giants in their tracks. When Karu looked at his sword he realized that the level and power of the Sword quickly being raised to fifty, one hundred and it was still going!! It finally stopped at 250, and level 90. The giants were enveloped, just like what will happen to the Twin Swords in the future, inside of the dark and sinister globe. The giants wailed like banshees and then there was silence. To Karu's horror, the giants evaporated into the globe. The Darkness Sword's power had arisen by ten. When the battle was over, the dark ocean left and then the Darkness Sword's power was again zero and level one just like before the battle. Karu walked through the door and immediately a happy, faint yellow glow was cast upon Karu's face. When Karu opened the chest he found a level 20 Fusion Swords, which would make up for the loss of his old swords and their unfortunate destruction. He also got two rainbow cards on top of his Fusion Swords. Looking at his Darkness Sword he thought, his Fusion Swords would get a pretty penny in the weapons shop.  
  
A/N: I might not update soon but when I do it'll be bigger than my previous chapters. 


End file.
